


Rigor Mortis

by sarenacat



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gore, Hand Jobs, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, Necrophilia, Violence, is necrophilia considered nonconsentual, the death kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarenacat/pseuds/sarenacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all deal with the death of a loved one in different ways, especially when things were left unsaid. Rated E for necrophilia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rigor Mortis

Sebastian stared wordlessly in horror as he watched the pure white of the brick wall in front of him become stained in aggressive crimson. Like paint on a blank canvas, the messy splotches selfishly claimed more space, bright red hand prints slamming against the barrier, invisible souls screaming in inescapable torment. Sebastian watched, cold sweat forming on his brow. What a fucking nightmare. Sebastian’s complexion had appeared to have aged centuries ever since finding himself in such a damnable situation. The endless atrocities he had already witnessed in the past, what was it? Week? Day? Hour? Was time even measurable anymore? The endless atrocities he had already witnessed ever since that stepping foot into that _cursed_ fucking mental hospital kept his muscles constantly twitching in anticipation. Even as he observed the door materialize atop the crimson disaster, suddenly becoming part of the enclosure, he made sure to keep his gun kept securely in hand and eyes everywhere at once. Although he hoped to himself he had seen every bit of evil this rotten hellhole had had the ability to breed within itself, his detective gut told him the worst was only to come. He shook the feeling away, boldly striding forward to shove the metal door, taking him only further into this unreal terror.

The smell of medicine persisted reinvigorated even into the next hallway, as if to foreshadow whatever it was to come. Sebastian held his gun firmly in the air as he tread softly. He kept his movements uncharacteristically limber, avoiding any unwanted sound to help guarantee the upper hand on any enemies lingering in the area. Broken, archaic shelves adorned the hallway he stepped through and he soon found himself to another door with a dirty window showcasing a bright room just behind it. Ultimately deciding on precaution, Sebastian ventured a look though the filthy glass, spotting the dilapidated machinery and the unwashed floor, neither exactly a unexpected addition to the twisted building, but yet Sebastian strained his eyesight to focus on the particular embellishment standing in the dead center of the room: a container, appearing to be a bathtub (though nowhere near hygienic enough to be used as one) holding a body.

_Wait._

Forgetting all premeditation and circumspection, Sebastian threw the door open with stupendous strength and sprinted toward the tub without so much as even entertaining the idea of any foe destroying this beautiful reunion. Sebastian zoomed closer. The punctiliously straightened vest. The sleek, raven hair. Bold, yet now skewed glasses and silver Krimson City Police badge placed carefully on his torso.

_This_ had _to be him!_

Sebastian lurched toward him. There he was, his lifeless body partly submerged in a thick, unrecognizable white liquid, no movement of any kind gracing his presence. Sebastian hurriedly, almost in complete and utter panic, whirled around, desperately seeking any method to help his partner out of such a horrible position. God, please let him be okay.

Sebastian identified some sort of apparatus, appearing to be a lever, nearby the tub, and he projected himself toward the device. Sebastian pulled it, acting in the most hastened speed he could manage, and turned his head once again in the direction of his partner. The tub-like receptacle moved upward and forward, tipping its contents onto the ground in front of it, wetting Sebastian’s worn shoes in the process; however, all that bothered him was the sickly, grotesque smack of his beloved partner slamming against the hard, cold floor. His body lie there, unresponsive, lackluster, stuporous. Sebastian rushed down to him, calling out his name:

“ _Joseph?”_

He looked for any signs of life.

“ _Joseph!”_

Any signs of life at all!

“ _Joseph!”_

Please, damn it!

Sebastian maneuvered Joseph’s body upright, repeatedly slamming his back. Again and again and again he called out his partner’s name.

“ _Joseph, please!”_

He laid the cadaver back down, uselessly recalling every single thing he learned in first aid in an act of desperation.

_FUCK! NO! WHY ISN’T ANYTHING WORKING?!_

Sebastian bent over and forced his lips against Joseph’s mouth. No response. He felt the rhythmic exertion of his palm against Joseph’s chest break bones, Sebastian’s mind overemphasizing the distorted, disgusting sound of ribs snapping. The noise seemed to fill the room and surround Sebastian in confirmation of his repulsive, nauseating, abhorrent failure. He continued pumping his strength onto Joseph’s torso, denying facts, mutilating the fractured corpse even more. He called Joseph’s name again and again and again and again, knowing that the next time he said it its owner would call back. His voice gradually climbing in pitch as despair shrouded his soul. He said it until it sounded foreign. Deformed. Nonexistent. Tears spilled from his eyes. The first tears he had shed in this putrescent fucking excuse for a expedition.

“ _Joseph…”_

Sebastian finally broke into opening weeping, replacing the sound of fracturing skeleton with quiet depression. He held Joseph’s broken, wet body close to his own as he sat up, craning his head into the crook of space between Joseph’s neck and shoulder and using his hand to carefully prop up Joseph’s skull. He meticulously placed Joseph’s body to lean against his own, sprawling out his legs to make room for the corpse and careful to make sure Joseph wasn’t uncomfortable. With the prudence of a lover, he placed Joseph’s head to cradle under his own and held him there. No longer sobbing. No longer distraught. No longer feeling anything.

_What a pathetic sight._

Wasn’t there anything he could do? Joseph was the only one left who showed any sort of care for him. Surely he could find a way out of this? He could cheat death? He knew Joseph would do it for him in an instant, and, as his partner, he felt responsible to do the same. Maybe this wasn’t real. It was just a test. Surely that was it: just this awful place fucking with him again. He could fix this.

_Joseph isn’t dead._

New resolve quickly setting in, Sebastian stood up, bringing Joseph’s disfigured body with him.

“ _I’ll get you out of this, Joseph,”_ Sebastian promised in a soft tone with defining remedy, “ _I’ll get_ us both _out of this.”_

He pocketed Joseph’s glasses and gently tossed Joseph’s corpse over his shoulder and moved forward without a second thought. He slunk though the next doorway with a firm grasp on his newly acquired cargo and silent steps and alert senses and a sickening realization of every movement Joseph’s body made against his as he advanced. He wandered through the dark hallway until he came to a slightly lit room and sounds of undead adversary.

“Shit. Stay here, Joseph. Don’t worry about a thing. Let me take them on.”

With a benevolent smile, Sebastian tenderly set down Joseph’s cadaver and pulled out his gun, making sure to reload before hurling himself into the heat of battle. Just one. Easy enough. Sebastian brought his weapon into the air and shot. Then again. And again. The thing’s head exploded in a tantrum of gore. He kept shooting. He shot into the thing’s maimed, lifeless body.

_Why was I shoved in this shithole?_

He pulled the trigger again.

_Why was Joseph shoved in this shithole?_

And again.

_What the fuck is happening?_

And again.

_WHEN WILL THIS GODFORBIDDEN NIGHTMARE END?_

Just one more time.

_DAMN IT, TAKE ME INSTEAD._

_Click. No more ammo._

The empty, desolate sound brought Sebastian back to his senses. He looked down at the creature’s carcass, now almost completely unrecognizable. No way in hell that every used to be a person. No way it ever had children or parents or--

Fuck. What was he going to tell Joseph’s parents? Would he ever even get the opportunity?

_No no no no everything is going to be okay Joseph will be fine he’s just--_

Sebastian was pulled out of his insanity by the sounds of more enemies approaching, surrounding. Fully taking in the area for the first time, Sebastian quickly discerned the infirmary-like environment. Disheveled decor, broken bookcases, torn wallpaper, and the hospital beds where living corpses occupied, leaving their comfort in favor for Sebastian’s demise. Sebastian pulled his gun in front of him and pulled the trigger.

Shit. Sebastian looked at his gun in disbelief and loathsomely recalled emptying it into the gorey mass still at his feet. Unable to reach for his shotgun in due time, he speedily ran back in the direction toward Joseph’s corpse, shoving over a couple of rotting undead in the process. Panicked, yet with some sort of contradictory burst of control, he sped through the dark hallway, morbidly aware of the beasts following in his path. He drew his shotgun, throwing the smaller weapon to the side and turned around, more than ready for the bloodshed to begin.

But they weren’t there.

Sebastian lowered his weapon in befuddled confusion. He heard them, yet, their footsteps had ceased. Then he remembered: _Joseph is still over there!_

The macabre horrors playing in Sebastian’s mind made his face pale. Desperate and uncharacteristically unnerved, he forced his body to run toward the disgusting, slobbering noise of the monstrous creatures, all the while cursing himself. He’d left him. Like he left Lily. Myra. He’d failed again. Time slowed and it seemed eternity before finally arriving to Joseph’s aid. With no hesitation, he drew forth his shotgun without thinking.

_What fucking abhorrent vultures! Leave him alone! He’s been through so much!_

Bang.

_Selfish opportunists! Taking advantage of the misfortunes of others! For your own hunger!_

Bang.

All foes now in a temporary stun, Sebastian pulled out a match. He lit it and threw it down.

_And he watched them scream._

He turned to face Joseph with care replacing the rage in his eyes and spoke out to him.

“You okay, Joseph? Are you badly hurt?” He bent down to inspect Joseph’s wounds closer. “Oh, thank God, nothing too bad. Just a couple of bite marks here and there, but I guess we should still do our best to stitch them up,” he observed in delusion, rubbing his hand lovingly up and down the uncovered, pale skin of Joseph’s forearm. “Why would you leave yourself so vulnerable…”

Kneeling at Joseph’s side, Sebastian rolled down the scrunched fabric collected at his elbow and pulled out his knife to remove the material completely.

“This should help,” he grunted as he maneuvered the knife messily through the cloth, ripping it off and tearing it into smaller pieces. “Tell me if it’s too tight, okay, Joseph?” Sebastian tied the makeshift bandages onto Joseph’s limp limb in an unkempt manner, mumbling apologies every time he brushed over an injury.

“That should feel better now. Come on, we’ve got to find a way out of here,” Sebastian reassured his dead partner, “Can you stand?” Sebastian held Joseph’s head to face his own and stared into Joseph’s blank eyes. Cursing under his breath, Sebastian brought himself upward, bringing Joseph with him and once again carefully tossed him over his shoulder.

Sebastian continued through the lit room where he had so haphazardly caused danger for both himself and Joseph; he shivered, looking down at the malformed corpse he’d driven so many bullets into earlier and stepped over it to hurry through the next passageway, wanting to avoid any other fraught situations so close to the last one. Joseph needed to recover first. Pointlessly attempting to keep unwanted thoughts at bay, he hastened. Surely there had to be some sort of safe haven in a hell even as this? Sebastian traveled in a dissociated state, continuing to blatantly ignore reality, footsteps in an endless cycle of false hope, until he came to a door shown with some sort of mechanism. First scanning the area for any potential danger, he cautiously set Joseph down to more carefully examine the strange contraption. It was adorned with several ominous red light and many different wires. Almost like a trap, or maybe even a lock of some kind.

Sebastian, puzzled, trailed back to Joseph to drag his body over as well and propped him up against the wall beside it. “Well, Joseph, what exactly can you make of this?” Sebastian studied the contrivance again, confounded. He had basic knowledge of disarming every other snare or finding a way around the occasional bolt, but this one was like something he had never seen. Ungodly, even, as if done in a specific, methodical manner by some brilliant mastermind. In other words, something he’d turn over to Joseph. He turned to face him again.

“Joseph, I really need your help here.”

No response.

“Joseph, _please_.”

Silence.

Sebastian smacked the wall with his hand and knelt down to resume his conversation with Joseph’s frozen, dead body.

“Joseph, if there’s any chance of us leaving, it depends on you now. This stuff just isn’t my forte. Please, Joseph. I want to leave. I want _us_ to leave. Together.” The corpse remained unresponsive. Sebastian growled and suddenly stood with surprising strength and started spitting insults at the cadaver. His voice, though initially in cautious tones, gradually rose louder and bolder with every second as he spat spurious bullshit in quick, precipitous escalation.

Some of it not pertaining to Joseph at all.

“CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? SHE LEFT ME. AFTER WE’D LOST EVERYTHING. AFTER WE LOST OUR DAUGHTER. WE’D LOST EVERYTHING WE CREATED TOGETHER. AND WHEN I NEEDED HER THE MOST, SHE LEFT. SHE’S GONE. She’s gone, Joseph…”

Sebastian glanced at his partner.

“...and, now, it seems you’re gone, too.

“Why did you have to leave me, too?”

Sebastian fell onto his knees with a thoughtless thud and begin weeping with almost as much volume of his previous passionate outbursts. Some sensible part of him told him to cease all this excess sound. These useless fits. It told him to calm down, think of a way out without Joseph.

Without Joseph? How had such an egotistical, self-centered idea even dare enter his mind?

_BECAUSE HE’S DEAD, SEBASTIAN!!!_

He snapped and looked back to Joseph’s corpse, only a shell of the man he’d spent so much time protecting. Time spent, not only here, but in the last decade.

Sebastian stumbled toward it in surreal daze and powerless stupor to fall over with weak knees beside it. A dead body, huh? Sebastian turned it, him, Joseph, whatever the fuck he was supposed to call the motionless carcass, and, in some sort of damnable dreamy trance, picked his hand up and traced the back of his hand softly down Joseph’s face from brow to chin. Sebastian shivered; the sheer coldness from his skin made even the chill in Sebastian’s burn in comparison. Then, Sebastian removed his hand slowly and, instead, replaced its absence with his face.

Joseph’s lifeless lips felt delightfully frigid against Sebastian’s with every kiss.

Sebastian panted warmly against Joseph’s mouth and brought his forehead forward to touch the corpse’s. He ran his fingers sweetly through Joseph’s hair. Even after his death, this closeness to Joseph felt so right. Something he’d denied to have wanted for so long. Something he’d fought off until this moment. Even amid the smell of death and rot and gore, Sebastian was close enough to inhale the familiar scent of Joseph’s cologne, almost deceiving his perception of reality to date back to an earlier time. A better time. A time when he wasn’t stuck in this bad dream fantasizing about Joseph’s _dead_ body.

Sebastian gathered the strength to pull himself to straddle Joseph, hips crushed against his partner’s corpse and ran his hands down Joseph’s body. Neck. Torso. Pelvis. But it wasn’t enough. Sebastian brought his head forth once again to kiss Joseph. The mouth of the dead recipient offered no restraint as Sebastian forced it more open and willing to allow Sebastian’s tongue inside and _feel_ him. Even in death, Joseph’s mouth tasted clean, and Sebastian’s eyes closed in rapture as he allowed himself deeper. He felt teeth; he played with his motionless tongue. Not that Joseph had anything to say about it.

He used his hands to bring him closer. He ruined Joseph’s dark hair, left vivid scratches on his neck--his neck, where he had so carefully removed his tie to reveal more of Joseph’s beautiful, frozen skin. Sebastian stopped and looked down and tried to convince himself his arousal was only because of the sexually devoid life he lived and not because it was the indent of Joseph’s collar bone or realness of his artificial touch. The warmth in his groin felt so wrong in a place this cold. Against someone this cold. Sebastian reached to fondle Joseph’s mouth, using his fingers to cup his chin and his thumb to stroke Joseph’s bottom lip affectionately. He stuck his thumb inside, scraping against the clean surface of Joseph’s orderly teeth, feeling the softness of his tongue and the bumpy texture of the roof of his mouth. How extraordinary. Sebastian had seen plenty of dead bodies, but he couldn’t remember ever being this close to one. Wanting to be this close to one. So close to Joseph.

And he wanted more.

Sebastian clasped Joseph against his chest to lead him to the stone ground. He gently laid Joseph’s head in front of the door that so dauntlessly blockaded Sebastian before, the brightness of the small red lights illuminating Joseph’s face. Sebastian sprawled Joseph’s limbs and straddled Joseph’s hips, placing his hands on either side of Joseph’s chest and grinding his hardness against the corpse. He straightened himself to look down at Joseph’s body, enveloped in scarlet light. He ran his hands down Joseph’s chest just one more time before further undoing his clothes, unbuttoning his dark vest, admiring the crimson stains of blood so obvious against his pure white shirt. With every button he set out to unfasten, Sebastian’s anticipation increased and swelled uncomfortably in his pants.

Joseph’s bare torso was such a genuine reward. Smooth, delicate surface. Obvious, toned muscles. And, oddly enough, no marks of another lover, almost as if the sight was warped to Sebastian’s secret vision alone. Sebastian leaned down to kiss him. He ran his tongue along the skin of Joseph’s clavicle and caressed both nipples and glided his fingers down each and every prominent rib bone that he hadn’t already broken in his earlier futile attempt of resuscitation. His touches grazed down to the soft skin of the dips of Joseph’s hips, across his naval, trailing the dark path of hair there until Sebastian found himself confounded by the cloth of Joseph’s trousers.

What a beautiful body. Sebastian helplessly yearned to know what it would’ve felt like to touch Joseph like this under less…fatal circumstances.

Sebastian shifted off of Joseph’s body to instead kneel on the ground between his legs and lowered his head tantalizingly close to his groin; he hurriedly, almost in a panic, brought up his hands to ungracefully relieve Joseph of his belt, the glossy surface of the leather as cold as its owner. Undone. Sebastian moved to the zipper keeping the pants secured tightly around Joseph’s waist and swore. Undone. He felt rushed. Almost as if he had to escape his sins before he could commit them.

Maybe if he went fast enough, God wouldn’t find out.

In one swift movement, Sebastian tugged down both Joseph’s pants and whatever damning undergarment beneath to reveal his flaccid genitalia. He tentatively stroked it from base to tip with his finger, his rough and calloused skin against the softness of Joseph’s personal areas. He dared to draw his mouth closer and give it a timid lick, but he unsteadily stopped himself. Was this okay? Was this really what he wanted? What he craved? To continue and covet Joseph’s body with such disgusting primal assertion? Was this an act of betrayal? Possession? Lust? Love?

_Then again_ , he thought, _was there really any turning back?_

_Repentance? In a place like this?_ Yeah, right.

He moved forward, using his mouth to needlessly satisfy the corporeal desires of a dead man. Sebastian’s tongue glided itself around Joseph’s flaccid member, and his fingers sought refuge in various places of the corpse: his naval, through the dark hair leading down, and more personal areas, the baggage between his legs. With a grunt of frustration against Joseph’s soft cock, Sebastian’s lips at the base, he threw one of the corpse’s legs even further from the other, allowing him more room to lasciviously manipulate his hands where he never thought he’d have them. They journeyed downward still, massaging Joseph’s testicles, scrotum, further and further until he nearly had fingers inserted inside…

_Fuck, what a way to get this hard._

He sucked Joseph down, his mouth full of the softness, now audibly groaning with libidinous want. So much want. Enough want to stop and preoccupy his hands with himself instead. Remaining orally engaged, he used one hand to steady himself above Joseph’s groin and the other to fervently unbutton his own clothing. First, the pin-striped vest. He started thrusting his head forward over and over for hoax stimulation. Second, the stained white shirt underneath. He gently gave pressure with his teeth. Third, his dirty leather belt. Oh, fuck, he was so close. His hand stumbled around in anticipation. The top buttons, the confining zipper. He reached down further.

Freedom.

Sebastian moaned loudly onto the base of Joseph’s cock as he pulled himself out of his pants to jerk his own member with vehement, expeditious movement. His wanton, needy voice overfilled the room, echoing up the stairs, into the halls; he no longer had care for anything, not his job, his research, definitely not himself, but only the moment and the unadulterated bliss of every action he pursued. He paused and lifted his head, pulling himself off Joseph’s member with a thin line of saliva still connecting it to Sebastian’s lips. He took his hand off himself to put it on the other side of Joseph and straighten his back to kneel upright between Joseph’s legs, cock out and leaking and fully erect.

Again admiring Joseph’s naked figure, he hurriedly returned to his weeping erection and reprehensible urges, one hand committing to the deed while the other traced the muscles of Joseph’s thigh and everywhere else up to the prominent bone of his pelvis. His glazed eyes swept from the vision of his fingers wrapped happily around his member up to Joseph’s navel, silently appreciating every dip in Joseph’s form. They moved up to his chest, his throat, his lips, his mouth…

He dared take his hands off himself for another moment to reposition his body on Joseph’s naked torso, hissing at the terrific sensation of his burning groin pressed sensually against Joseph’s cold, bare skin. He advanced further up Joseph’s body, stopping finally when the swollen head of his cock rested comfortably atop Joseph’s frozen lips. Sebastian smiled tenderly and softly caressed Joseph’s face; he rubbed his thumb along his cheekbone, up to feel the smooth skin underneath his eyebrow, gliding further to romantically run his fingers through his hair and brush any away from his hollow eyes, which Sebastian had taken care to cover with Joseph’s eyelids, almost to avoid detection. Then, Sebastian playfully inserted only a small portion of the head of his cock into Joseph’s mouth. Sebastian shuttered at the sight.

“Be a good boy, now, Joseph…”

Sebastian’s smile grew more and more twisted with every inch he persisted between Joseph’s lips. He used his hands to contort the cadaver, forcing his jaw to allow himself inside, tilting his head forward for an optimal positioning, Sebastian straining to enable his hard, bulging member to slide down Joseph’s throat. Suddenly half-relieved Joseph was dead, he gave an indulgent heave of breath when he buried Joseph’s face in the dark hair encompassing his own private areas. He slowly slipped himself out to roughly thrust in, repeating again and again, each thrust more indigent and unsatisfied than the last. Sebastian looked down against his better judgment and practically felt his blood rushing anywhere but his brain at the picture. He argued it to the primitive necessity of man, or the fact he hadn’t received anything so _good_ in so long, ignoring desires he’d hidden from even himself to see Joseph in such a state. His subconscious inclination to envision Joseph lewd and begging for him, legs sprawled or mouth dangerously close to Sebastian’s waistband.

Sebastian kept thrusting at a steady pace, possessively growling his partner’s name and cock slipping in and out of Joseph’s dry throat. He stopped himself only when he felt his body twitch and shutter with promise of climax. He just wasn’t ready to be done.

He lifted the hand off Joseph’s jaw to help himself steady his reddened, leaking member out of Joseph’s mouth, small gasps leaving his own lips with every friction that fondled him as he brought himself to exit. He slowly lowered Joseph’s head to the stone floor as he continued to stabilize himself as he pulled out, unable to resist the urge to rub his glands in the tiny gape between Joseph’s upper lip and set of teeth before officially completing the task.

His erection left a generous string of preseminal fluid down Joseph’s chin and neck and chest as Sebastian returned to the comfort of the cadaver’s pelvis. He paused to rest on Joseph’s waist, relishing the coldness of Joseph’s lifeless form against his burning groin as he reached for his partner’s gloved hand. He battled the raw stiffness of Joseph’s arm as he brought up the appendage to warmly hold in his own. The only thing more gelid than the body’s frozen skin was the black leather keeping Sebastian from the settling sensation of his beloved’s hand. Sebastian kneaded his thumbs against Joseph’s wrist to dig under the glove, vanquishing the barrier between him and Joseph’s touch to tarry on his palm.

It was the first time he truly wished for romantic warmth in Joseph’s senses during this grotesque sexual escapade.

Choosing to disregard anything that couldn’t find remedy in sexual contact alone, he removed the glove entirely to throw it to the side, the darkness of the clothing forever becoming entangled with the capturing shadow of the picturesque environment, a nightmare where even the worst sin wasn’t punishable. Sebastian brought Joseph’s hand to rest on his own naval. _This misshapen dream, where nothing really felt as reality._ Sebastian smirked as he wrapped Joseph’s frigid fingers around his hot erection. _Where the worst sins gave the best rewards._

Sebastian openly moaned as he jerked Joseph’s hand up and down the shaft of his cock, the contrast of the chill against the heat serving only to make him even harder as he drew his head back and allowed Joseph’s name to shamelessly escape his tongue. He went on until he felt himself again at ecstasy’s edge before taking Joseph off his member. Sebastian’s heart pounded against his chest with every additional airy touch he willed Joseph’s hand to give, running a frozen finger along the bulging veins of his shaft and under the head of his cock, up further to stroke the top of the glands and leaving Sebastian’s deepening voice an amalgamation of breathless vulgarity.

Sebastian reposed Joseph’s hand carefully on the ground next to the rest of his body and forced himself to travel lower, restoring his position in the space between Joseph’s legs, knees resting uncomfortably against the hard rock of the ground. Sebastian bit his bottom lip as he overtly ground his swollen cock against Joseph’s own flaccid member and traced a hand along the side of Joseph’s torso, from waist down to the jutting bone of his hip; from there, he lowered it further to massage Joseph’s groin against himself and raised the other hand to insert inside his own mouth. The carnal sensation of coating himself in saliva, sucking and licking his own fingers while pinning himself so roughly against Joseph’s body forced every part of his being hot and exhausted but so willing to do whatever necessary for release.

Sebastian removed his fingers from his mouth and knew exactly where he wanted them instead.

He lowered his hand down below his cock, even lower than Joseph’s testicles or any other part connected to venture toward the opening that would allow him the pleasure he so desired. Where he could feel Joseph on the inside as well; and once he found it, it was tight and seemingly sensible and he needed it more badly than he had fooled himself into thinking. It was just one finger at first, and Sebastian did his best to avoid ripping the delicate surface of Joseph’s interior despite the demand coming from his own body to _hurry and get inside_. _Oh, how he needed to be inside_. _How long had he wanted to be inside?_ Anticipation ran boiling through his veins as he dared to add a second finger, almost subconsciously asking Joseph how it felt.

_Because in his dreams he always asked Joseph how it felt._

He forced both fingers away from each other, the scissoring motion allowing Joseph to stretch properly and his body to discourage breaking. There would be no bleeding. No suffering. Sebastian pulled himself out of Joseph’s body. There would be nothing but pure rapture.

Sebastian brought his hand up to shakily steady himself and dropped the other to securely grasp Joseph’s hip. He didn’t intend his grip on Joseph’s body be so tight or his voice to be so sultry upon insertion, the cadaver’s insides enclosing around him in bittersweet friction. He was slow and sweet and sure as he inched forward, burying his cock completely inside Joseph, looking down in absolute euphoria, almost to assure himself it was really happening. His thrusts and touches were all benevolent with unnecessary empathy toward their receiver, and Sebastian never wanted it to be over so he moved at a leisurely pace, forgetting everything: the room, the door, the horrors, the infidelity, the sin. Almost as if he knew it was all he had to return to.

Eventually, though much too suddenly, the enveloping lust throughout his body started possessing his every thought and action, and he hastened as his form gave out and his breathing became heavy and frequent. His groans were monstrous and exaggerated to cover both the sound of his skin against Joseph’s and the foreboding silence of his partner, and he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Joseph all around him and the dirty distinguishing trait of sex that feels so disgusting, that makes it feel so wrong it’s right. He felt so uncovered, exposed, and the most intimate part of him was closer to Joseph than it ever could be, and he cherished every second of it.

As the heat increased and the pressure built up, Sebastian crept forward to cling to Joseph. He surrounded himself in his lover, enfolding his head in his arms and resting in the crook of the corpse’s neck. He ignored the stench of death and decay and instead made the familiar scent of his cologne and hair product that always followed Joseph his priority. Sebastian laughed into Joseph’s shoulder as his thrusts became more powerful.

_Just who were you always trying to impress with all that pomp anyways, Joseph?_

Sebastian lifted himself up when he sensed the surges pumping through his body demanding less time to allow him to stay in that beautiful little world where he and Joseph could be together. This beautiful little world where exaltation came in small yet substantial bursts caused by the fucking the corpse of his beloved. What a deliberate bastardization of the human design. Such witted perversion against everything that surfaced this God-given Earth.

_BUT GOD COULDN’T EXIST_ HERE _, COULD HE!?_

Sebastian couldn’t help but cry out Joseph’s name in sheer, engulfing ardor as he came inside him. Sebastian filled him and claimed him and had him and he pulled out when the initial shock was over, hurriedly finishing himself off with his own hand to leave thick traces of his semen all over the outside of Joseph as well. Sebastian collapsed onto Joseph’s chest as his lust finished trickling out of his body, heaving against the body’s lifeless form. No heartbeat. No warmth.

And then came the emotion. The guilt. The pure abhorrence of his urges. The reluctance to refuse them. He tried to hard to forget it. Disdain. He wanted to apologize. To pour his soul, his reasoning. And it all came out as tears and gentle sobbing at once without missing a single second. His sadness quickly triumphed his orgasm and the stickiness he felt between his body and Joseph’s was a harsh reminder of his disloyalty.

He didn’t want to live without him.

The only choice was clear, and Sebastian reached his right hand to the left of his body in rapid search of the revolver he always kept to close to his body. His redemption. Sebastian sobbed and gave a low, dark chuckle as, even though he had tossed the gun aside earlier, his hand grasped with resolve around the handle, an inhumane expression settling in his countenance, something vaguely resembling a smile.

And he stared daggers into Joseph’s naked form as he put it to his head.

Just as he closed his eyes in preparation, one more revealing truth left his lips.

“ _I love you, Joseph_.”

…

“ _Sebastian…?”_

Sebastian was jolted awake but the unexpected sensation of Joseph’s voice. He was even more astonished to open his eyes to Joseph’s tense, perturbed, _alive_ gaze and his tender, firm, _warm_ touch. The sharpness of the chill of the air against his face alerted him that, not only had he been crying, but openly weeping with an almost abnormal depression, and Joseph’s obvious concern told him he’d seen every bit of it.

“Lord, Sebastian, are you alright?” Joseph questioned, though his tone indicated his uncertainty of receiving an actual answer, “You’ve been crying for minutes now.” Sebastian stiffly brought himself up off the ground in a daze, moving to a sitting position, Joseph kneeling and hovering over him.

“Where are we?” Sebastian dispassionately inquired, unable to fully understand the chronology of the situation. Joseph’s anxiety expressed itself throughout every mannerism detectable. “Sebastian, don’t you remember? We came to this trapped door, which, by the way, I’ve successfully disassembled,” just a touch of pride breaking through his troubled exterior, “While you were waiting, you fell asleep or unconscious or something, but I took the opportunity to scan you over for injuries. We encountered a lot of enemies, and you lost a bit of blood, but it doesn’t seem anything to worry too much about.”

Joseph sighed with relief and patted Sebastian’s shoulder as he seemed to regain a grasp on reality and remember. “You seemed fine resting like that, and I made sure to keep watch for anymore of those…things, so I let you relax. Seems like that might’ve been a massive mistake on my part. Sorry, Seb.”

Sebastian shook off his drowsiness and shot forth to embrace Joseph to the latter’s surprise.

“Fuck, Joseph, I don’t care about any of that. I’m just happy you’re alive.”

Joseph decided against asking any other question out of consideration and returned Sebastian’s abrupt physical affection.

“I might not be if it wasn’t for you.”

Sebastian snorted into Joseph’s shoulder and removed his arms from around Joseph’s torso. Upon his release, Joseph promptly gathered the strength to stand and extended his hand to help Sebastian up as well. The disgruntled form reached out to clasp it thankfully and muttered a small word of gratitude. He couldn’t help but silently notice with solace the reassuring subtle warmth enclosed in Joseph’s gloves as he forced himself up; less encouraging, however, was the excitement remaining in the heat of his groin and the glimpse of a thought that Joseph might’ve brought any attention to it, even amid the dark surrounding.

“I’m aching to escape this hell, Joseph,” Sebastian expressed, “Even the routine paperwork seems more welcoming this than whatever could be outside that door.” Joseph raised an eyebrow to him as he beckoned him further to walk through said opening.

“I guess we’ll have to find out, won’t we?”

And so they departed, pushing themselves toward exit, and Sebastian promised himself a hearty portion of alcohol along with a couple packs.

And maybe a confession if it didn’t slip his mind.

 


End file.
